The Red Grasses of Gallifrey
by greieve
Summary: Theta and Koschei in the early days. Slash. One-shot.


**A/N: My first Theta/Koschei fic. Hope you like it :3**

Hidden within the tall red grasses of Gallifrey, two bodies lay intertwined under the double sun. Their hearts and minds race, nearly as one, as they imagine the future—both of far and near.

Hesitant yet impulsive, a hand slides gently down the other's rigid body. The boy gives a gasp, then arches into the touch warmly, urging it to continue.

Koschei gives a small chuckle, and his hand stops its short journey down Theta's perfectly protruding spine. The boy raises his head to look into Koschei's blue eyes. "My Theta," he murmurs, leaning in and wrapping both arms around the boy, rolling over so that the other is flat on his back.

Theta wraps his arms around Koschei's neck, and for a moment they stare at each other, hearts beating madly against the other's chest. Then, in one swift motion, both come forward to collide lips, tongues brushing gently and frimly against one another.

Theta's grip tightens around the other's neck, holding him close as if he is afraid to let go. In response, he can feel Koschei's hand continue its earlier exploration down his back, slipping further down ever so slowly. His other arm is wrapped around the boy's upper body, holding him tight.

He can hear Theta's breath hitch when his hand slips down the boy's waistband, and moving it softly against the sensitive flesh beneath.

Their breathing gets heavier, and tongues dance against one another in a firm ballad. Theta's hand wraps and tangles in Koschei's dark hair, and he lets out those small sounds of both content and need that Koschei loves so much.

He whimpers then as Koschei's hand slides down his thigh, easing off his pants as he goes. Theta drops his hands down to fumble with the other's shirt, trying to slip it over his head while simultaneously keeping their mouths in contact.

He has no such luck however, and opens his hazel eyes as Koschei pulls away to slide off his shirt. He moves down Theta's body, and slides his hands under the boy's own top, pushing it off over his head.

Pants hanging halfway down his hips, Theta can feel familiar soft lips press against the sharp outline of his pelvis. His head lays back in the soft red grass, fingers twining in Koschei's black hair, as he works his way up Theta's flat, shuddering torso.

He loves the way Theta writhes beneath him—how much he needs him. "Kos." He looks up when he hears his name, while keeping his body pressed firmly against the other's. He can see the want reflected in Theta's dilated eyes, so big they are nearly black.

He pulls Koschei in, lifting his upper body slightly, and presses his lips against the other's. Koschei kisses him back roughly, wrapping his arms around the boy once again. Theta moans into Koschei's mouth, urging him on as pleasure pools in the pit of his stomach.

This time it's Koschei who runs his fingers through Theta's strawberry-blonde hair. He can feel the boy's hands slip beneath his own waistband, working it down while making as much contact as possible. He groans when Theta's hand "accidently" brushes against his cock, which comes to life almost instantly.

The boy smiles against Koschei's lips, running his hands further down the other's thighs. They get to work taking off one another's clothes, and soon, lay completely nude together in the red grass.

Koschei is positioned over Theta, holding himself up with one hand while the other wanders the familiar curve of the body beneath him. He lowers himself steadily until their exposed flesh brushes together lightly, bringing forth a satisfying moan from Theta. It takes all his willpower to remain still, and the whimper from below proves that Theta is struggling with much the same thing.

But when Koschei's hand finally reaches the end of its agonizingly slow journey, Theta can't help the way his hips lift up off the ground and brush against the other's hardness.

Koschei snaps out of his trance, and begins moving slowly against Theta while letting out soft grunts. The boy moves, too, meeting each of Koschei's thrusts with his own. Gradually, their rhythm increases, and they are rutting against each other, panting and groaning with pleasure.

But it's not enough. Not enough to bring their minds and bodies into bliss—to push them over the edge. He leans in, laying a feather-light kiss onto Theta's lips before hooking one of the boy's legs over his shoulder. Theta whimpers from the temporary loss of contact, to which Koschei pays no mind as he positions himself between the other's legs.

He watches as Koschei slicks his throbbing length with a combination of spit and pre-cum, and his head falls back when fingers begin their way in and out of his body, loosening and relaxing his tight muscles.

With a slow, firm movement, he pushes into the boy until he is buried to the hilt. He sees Theta's head loll to the side, and he lets out a satisfying groan. Koschei begins moving inside Theta, slowly at first, and steadily increasing intensity until he finds a suitable rhythm.

Theta rides every thrust, letting out sift pants and moans. His pleasure and arousal builds, and he can tell he's getting close. He opens his eyes to meet Koschei's. "Kos," he begs. "P-please…"

Koschei's mouth falls open, and he continues to thrust into the boy while he reaches between their bodies to grip Theta's rock-hard cock. He strokes in time with their rhythm, flicking his thumb over the tip to gather the resulting pre-cum. He slicks Theta's length, and his hand slides easily and quickly as the timing of his thrusts increases.

He can tell by Koschei's intensifying movements that he's getting close as well. He pants heavily, teetering on the edge, and moaning with each thrust. He can feel the head of Koschei's cock hit that place deep inside him, bringing him closer and closer until he comes, calling out the other's name.

Theta's cum spills out between his fingers, spreading over the boy's exposed chest. The look on his face is enough to push Koschei over the edge as well, and he thrusts upward a final time, burying himself deep within the body below him. His head falls back, and everything is white-hot bliss as he comes inside Theta.

Spent, Koschei slumps over Theta, not caring about the mess covering his body, and wraps his arms around the boy. Theta returns the gesture, and they lay together in a comfortable silence as each of them basks in the afterglow of their pleasure.

When he has recovered enough to move, Koschei stretches forward and presses his lips lazily against Theta's before rolling off to the side. Their limbs remain intertwined as they stare up into the deep orange sky and silvery clouds.


End file.
